The present invention relates generally to the generation of random numbers in the gaming and gambling industry. More specifically, the present invention relates to generating random numbers that are auditable in a secure environment.
It is well known in the gaming and gambling industry that random numbers are used to generate winning numbers for games of chance, e.g. for keno or lotto games, and the like. Another use in gaming industry is to generate plays for instant games of chance that are provided on-line, such as via the Internet.
In such gaming machines and in online casinos, as is well known in the prior art, random numbers are used to generate game outcomes and events. For example, an instant game is a game, in which winning status is determined immediately when the game is played. In contrast, a draw based game, such as lotto, keno, or numbers game, winning combinations are drawn at a later time, such as after all of the players have finished placing bets. When all bets have been taken, a drawing of winning outcomes is held. Some of the games may be a combination of instant games and draw based games.
In the gaming or gambling environment, random numbers could be used in different ways. For example, the game provider may have a pool of possible play outcomes and random number element may be used to choose the play from this pool. Alternatively, the random number element of such a game may be used to choose a play directly. For example, if a random number is evenly distributed in the range of [0, 1], then the game should distribute a specific play outcome for 25% of plays. One can choose this play when a random number is less or equal 0.25 where the random number element could be used for some transformation to determine the play outcome. The same methodology may be used for computerized drawing of the cards in unpredictable and auditable way, for computerized throwing of the dice in unpredictable and auditable way, for drawing of winning numbers for games of chance, such as lotto and for generation of instant games, plays, and the like. Moreover, all of these games may be played or data provided in different ways. These methods include casino slot machines, similar casino machines, video lottery, on-line lottery. As can be understood different types of end-user access devices may be employed to interface with the game. In that connection, specialized machines such as lottery terminals, video lottery machines, slot machines or other type of devices for use in the video lottery and casino slot and non-slot machines may be used. It can also be used in the computerized games of skills, where certain features are activated with certain probability and audit of such games is necessary. In addition there are some other applications where the result is normally determined by some event such as horse race, game score, etc. In some instances, these events are cancelled or are postponed and the “result” is randomly chosen by some kind of drawing.
Game play data and/or winning data are very sensitive, particularly if they involve online gaming where money is transacted. As a result, the use of such data requires that high level of integrity and security be employed. Players and game providers require the assurance that the numbers generated are truly random and non-predictable to ensure the integrity of the game. As can be understood, results generated in game where the outcome is already known or could be manipulated by an insider, such as a member of game providers staff, cannot be accepted by both provider and players. In such a case, the integrity of the game is threatened if not completely destroyed.
Currently, there are different methods of generation of random numbers used in gaming and gambling industry. One method is “true” random number generation which is a method that lacks a means of verification. Also, there is “pseudo” random number generation which is implemented via specialized algorithms and which can be verified but numbers are predictable.
Random numbers are used to generate various game elements, including play data for the games, which is also known as winning data. Data may be stored in computer and retrieved via specialized algorithms, or generated “on-the-fly”. Proper audit capability is required to ensure that this process has not been circumvented. Any type of tampering of data or data generation software is a serious danger for the game provider because the players may stop playing if they see that the game lacks the necessary integrity.
Unpredictable random number generation and audit capability are not easily solved together. Traditionally, methods for the generation of random numbers either provide somewhat predictable outcomes or do not allow for auditing of the outcomes. In addition, traditional methods provide limited built-in protection against abuse where security of the process is based mainly on the physical security, statistical analysis and extensive software reviews. As a result, the traditional approach may be susceptible to insider fraud as there is no way to audit actual data.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a method of generating random numbers that are truly random. There is also a demand for a method of generating random numbers that are not predictable. Further, there is demand for such a method to be secure and impervious to fraud. There is a demand for a method of generating numbers that preserves the integrity of the game.